Love can be beautiful
by Diclochette
Summary: Elena est une jeune étudiante en médecine de 19 ans, elle est la fille du chef de clan des sorcières. Damon est un vampire, âgé de plusieurs siècles et fils du chef de clan des vampires. Ils avaient rien en commun et pourtant afin que leurs clans et leurs famille restent en paix, un mariage forcé sera la clef de la paix.
1. Chapitre 1 : une décision hors norme

Chapitre I :

La neige recouvrait une grande partie des rues dans la ville, ce qui donnait un paysage magnifique. La ville semblait paisible, les gens prenaient leur temps et les familles profitaient alors pour aller jouer avec leurs enfants dans central parc. Tout semblait tellement loin de la précipitation de Noël qu'avait connu New York. Les fêtes de fin d'années étaient désormais passées et maintenant la vie reprenait son court dans cette long saison qui est l'hiver.

Dans un des immeubles de la ville, pourtant une réunion hors du commun avait lieu. La réunion réunissait les quatre grandes familles surnaturelles.

Les Salvatores pour la famille des vampires. Ils étaient composé de quatre personne. Giuseppe Salvatore, le patriarche dont tout le monde connaissait avec son mauvais caractère. Lily Salvatore, elle était la douceur incarnée en vampire, l'image maternelle que tout le monde idolâtre. Damon Salvatore, leur aîné. Il est de nature impulsive et surtout il détestait suivre les règles. Stefan Salvatore qui est leur dernier, il est de caractère altruiste comme sa mère à vouloir toujours aider son prochain même si cette personne est un simple humain.

Les Gilbert est une famille de sorcière, l'une des plus ancienne. Grayson et Miranda Gilbert sont le couple inséparable qui montre que l'amour n'a pas d'âge et que à travers le temps personne ne peut détruire un couple aussi fort. Ils avaient deux filles, des jumelles, Caroline et Elena. Des jumelles complètement différentes mais complémentaire au niveau de leurs pouvoirs magiques.

Les Lockwood est la famille des loup-garou, comme dans chaque meute de loup, c'est l'alpha qui domine et bien là c'est Richard Lockwood. Ne vous faites l'idée que l'alpha est sage et raisonné, Richard est tout le contraire. Même sa femme Carole ne prend pas de recule pour utiliser sa cervelle. Leur fils unique Tyler, est connu pour perdre le pieds souvent et d'avoir tué par colère.

Les Claire qui était quant à eux des humains. Leur famille représentait les gens qui ne savaient pas que le monde fantastique existait. Joana Claire était à la tête de la famille depuis la mort de son époux, elle élevait seule sa fille Mélodie âgée de seize ans.

Depuis des siècles, ses quatre grandes familles avaient tout fait pour la paix règne et que les humaine ne connaissent absolument rien du monde magique. Pourtant l'urgence était là. Il fallait à tout pris trouver une solution pour enfin prôner la paix. De nombreuses villes dans le monde d'entier ont déclarées la guerre entre eux pour le pouvoir.

Cela a commencé avec les Mickealson qui voulaient reprendre le contrôle de leur ville, la Nouvelle Orléans. En effet, cette famille avait créé la ville au seizième siècle et ce groupe de vampire s'exclamait maître. En effet, la famille Mickealson possédait à eux seul une personne vampire, Elijah et Rebecca. Un hybride Klaus et une sorcière Freya. A eux seul, ils pouvaient donc régnaient sur la ville. Bien évidemment cela ne plaisait pas aux autres familles. Et donc pour reconquérir leur pouvoir, le clans des sorcières fut le premier à déclarer la guerre et cela a déclenché un crescendo dans les autres ville d'à côté.

\- Mes amis l'heure est grave, dit Mr Gilbert, nous avons repéré des clans de rebelle dans le nord de New York si nous faisons rien ; il se pourrait que des incidents tels qui sont arrivé à Boston arriveront ici.

Les dérigeant de la table se regardaient d'un air inquiet. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était donc pas possible de laisser les rebelles prendre le contrôle de la ville.

\- Que proposez vous Gayson ?

\- Et bien Carole à la dernière réunion Giuseppe et moi avions discuté que un mariage entre nos clans pourrait clamer le jeu.

Carole regardait les deux pères de famille outrait. Elle était une mère très possessive et protectrice. Elle voulait le meilleur pour son fils et cela voulait dire qu'il devait se marier avec une louve et non une fille qui ne faisait pas partir de son clans.

\- Il est hors de question que mon Tyler se marie avec une sorcière ou un vampire.

\- Voyons Carole je n'ai que deux fils donc votre fils ne peut pas se lier d'alliance avec notre famille, répondit clament Lily.

\- Ma fille Mélodie sera enchantée d'épouser votre fils Carole, rassura Joana.

\- Je l'accepte. Tyler a besoin du fille humaine qui lui ne donnera pas de progéniture hybride.

\- Alors je suppose que ma fille Elena sera avec votre fils aîné ? Murmura Miranda en regardant le couple de vampire.

\- En effet Damon est un bon garçon. Il traitera votre fille avec respect et gentillesse Miranda, je vous en fait la promesse.

\- Merci Lily.

Miranda Gilbert était une mère très protectrice en vers ses enfants et de savoir que sa fille allait être mariée de force ne lui plaisait guerre. Lily non plus, n'aimait pas cette idée. Elle-même avait été mariée de force à Giuseppe lorsqu'ils étaient encore humain, il y a maintenant plusieurs siècles, elle ne voulait pas que ses fils connaissaient la même chose que leur mère.

La famille Gilbert était une des plus puissance famille de sorcière c'est pour cela qu'elle a été choisie par les ancêtres pour diriger le clans.

Gayson Gilbert était quelqu'un d'autoritaire, réfléchis et surtout il était un père aimant en vers ses filles. Au premier coup d'œil il était une personne agréable gentille et son métier aidait à faire une relation de confiance avec lui, en effet il était docteur.

Miranda, elle incarnait parfaitement la mère dévouée à ses enfants. Elle les aimait de plus profond de son cœur.

Le couple avait deux filles, deux jumelle. Elena et Caroline. Elena ressemblait le plus à sa mère, cheveux brun avec un teint d'olive et des yeux noisettes. Elle était douce, juste et surtout elle essayait toujours de trouver la bonne solution à ses problèmes. Caroline, en revanche, était plutôt comme son père. Elle avait des cheveux blond avec des yeux bleus claire. Elle avait un tempérament assez vif et surtout elle était assez impulsive.

Elena se trouvait dans sa chambre en train d'étudier. Elle avait 19 ans et c'était sa première année de médecine. Oui, comme son père, elle voulait devenir docteur et c'était bien parti pour le moment. Alors qu'elle était plongeait dans ses révisions quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez !

\- Maman et papa voudrez nous parler, expliqua Caroline.

Un long soupire la jeune femme se leva donc et descendit alors dans le salon. Ses parents étaient revenus de leur réunion avec le conseil et à la vu de leur visages Elena savait qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout.

\- Quelqu'un est mort, dit Elena pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Non ma chérie ... Nous avons pris une décision que tu ne vas pas aimer, expliqua sa mère.

\- Elena ... La seule solution que nous ayons trouvé c'est pour stopper une future guerre de faire une alliance entre les vampires et les sorcières. Tu as été choisie pour épouse du fils des Salvatore

La jeune femme la regardait outrée. Comment ses propre parents pouvaient envisager de la mariée à 19 ans à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Le mariage forcé était proscrit par la loi de nos jours malheureusement étant une fille du chef de clan, la loi étant faites par des humains ne fonctionnait pas pour elle.

\- cette solution ne nous plaît pas non plus Elena ... Mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix

\- Mais pourquoi pas Caroline ?! On a le même âge !

\- Caroline est moins puissante que toi ... Et puis tu es l'aînée des jumelles ma chérie, expliqua sa mère clamement.

La jeune femme ressentit une trahison intense par ses parents. Elle monta dans sa chambre à une vitesse en pleurant à chaud de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas se marier et encore moins avec un vampire. Elle rêvait d'avoir une vie normale, un travail stable qu'elle aime. Cependant étant une sorcière et fille dès chef du clan il était compliqué pour Elena d'avoir ce dont elle rêvait. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix, elle devait accepter ce marcher que ses parents ont fait pour elle.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et une personne se glissa à côté d'elle. C'était sa sœur, elle l'a pris dans ses bras en lui caressant ses cheveux brun

\- J'ai demandé aux parents que je vienne avec toi.

\- Caroline tu ne peux pas ...

\- Ils ont accepté. Je refuse de t'abandonner dans ce clan de vampire. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

Elena regardait sa sœur avec de l'espoir dans ses yeux avec sa sœur à ses côté se serait moins compliqué. Elena et Caroline ont toujours été très proches et ça dès la naissance. Elles sont comme meilleures amies et dès qu'elles unissent leurs pouvoirs elles deviennent très puissantes. Voilà pourquoi Caroline devait accompagner sa sœur, selon elle, si il arrivait quelque chose à Elena elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

C'est donc à ce moment que Elena comprit que sa vie allait prendre un tournant qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment.


	2. Chapter 2 : l'attaque

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Je vous présente donc mon deuxième chapitre j'espère que vous l'aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review cela m'aidera à améliorer certaine choses :)**

 **Je tiens à dire que les personnages sont tous de la série _the vampire diaries_ , il aura très peu de personnage inventé et si il y en a je n'inspirais d'un personnage de la série.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre II :

 _Manhattan, New York_

Dans le quartier de Manhattan à New York, vivait le clan des vampires. Les Salvatore avait un immense appartement dans le fameux quartier de l'Upper East Side. Au fil des années cette famille était devenue l'une des plus riches familles de la ville.

Le père, Giuseppe Salvatore, est aussi dirigeant des vampires de New York, avait une cinquantaine d'années et il est d'origine italienne. Il a été transformé au seizième siècle lors d'une épidémie. A cette époque, il était simple viticulteur mais il était une personne très riche. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de vampire et son désir de puissante il décida alors de transformer sa femme et ses deux fils. C'est un homme de pouvoir, brute et surtout sans aucun amour envers ses proches. Seule le pouvoir et le respect compte pour lui. Il est à la tête de _Giuseppe's Company_ , une entreprise immobilière, connue dans le monde d'entier.

Sa femme, Liliane, est tout son opposé. En effet, la jeune femme de dix ans de moins que son époux, est aimante, douce et surtout elle fait tout pour que l'image du vampire sanguinaire disparaît. Lily ferait absolument tout pour rendre la vie à ses enfants plus facile. Elle est aussi engagée dans l'humanitaire et organise énormément de soirées caritatives. Elle a la main sur le cœur et le faite d'être une vampire n'a rien changé en elle. La jeune femme a été transformée peu de temps après son époux contre sa volonté cependant ce que n'est pour autant qu'elle deviendra aigrie.

L'aîné des Salvatore se prénommait Damon. C'était un homme un peu comme son père distant et sans cœur pourtant, Damon avait été un garçons tendre et aimant cependant après la mort de sa première femme il se renferma sur lui-même au déprimant de sa mère. Damon était un garçon brun aux yeux bleus. Il faisait tomber toutes les filles qu'il croisait grâce à son physique avantageux.

Son jeune frère se prénommait Stefan, c'était un garçon clame, passionné, doux et surtout c'était le seul avec sa mère qui comprenait encore les humains. En effet, Stefan n'avait jamais supporté être un vampire. Évidemment il avait des avantages, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter de vivre éternellement cependant certaines choses lui manquaient plus que tout telle que fonder une famille car oui, les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer.

\- Bien je vous ai fait réunir ce soir pour nous annoncer notre plan de paix, commençait Giuseppe. Avec votre mère nous pensons qu'une alliance entre les sorcières et nous serait possible mais cela avec un mariage à la clef.

\- Fantastique Stefan va se marier ! Exclamait Damon d'un ton sarcastique.

\- A vrai dire non. Nous avons pensé à toi Damon

Le visage de Damon devient glacial à cette nouvelle. Il se souvenait alors son propre mariage avec Rose. Il l'avait tellement aimait et chérit puis il se rappelle alors de sa mort et du sentiment qu'il avait eu après ce tragique accident. Il était hors de question qu'il ne se marie avec une autre personne que Rose.

\- Damon, mon garçon, imagine-toi ! Le roi des vampires et des sorcières en même temps. Imagine le pouvoir que tu auras !

\- Je m'en fou père ! J'ai été marié c'est au tour de Stefan !

\- Pauvre sot ! La sorcière a échoué à nous donner un nouveau vampire donc si tu disparais; notre famille n'est plus rien vu que tu n'as aucun héritier ! Tu as déshonoré ta famille tu dois rattraper le coup !

Son père osait parler de déshonneur alors que Damon devait faire son deuil de sa femme et de son enfant qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Rose et lui avaient trouvé un moyen d'avoir un enfant, car un bon mariage rimait avec héritier selon son père. Une sorcière alliée avait donc trouvé un sort pour qu'ils puissent enfin avoir un enfant. Non, parce que le patriarche avait exigé mais parce que le couple désirait plus que tout avoir un enfant. Malheureusement, au bout des cinq mois de grossesse la jeune femme fit une fausse couche et mourût sur le coup.

\- Miranda m'a dit que sa fille n'est pas non plus enchantée de t'épouser mais elle le fait pour son pouvoir, Damon car elle sait que à tes côtés elle aura le maximum de pouvoir en vers son peuple, expliquait Lily calmement.

Damon regardait sa mère d'un regard ivre de colère. Sa mère tenait avec son père ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle avait toujours été de son côté, toujours pour l'intérêt de ses enfants même si elle avait peur de se faire battre par son époux.

Damon ne pouvait pas l'épouser même si il le savait au fond de lui qu'il le devait par devoir pour les vampires. " _Le devoir avant l'amour, fils_ " se rappela Damon. C'était ce que son père lui répétait tout le temps lorsqu'il était humain. Pourtant il avait épousé sa femme par amour et le voilà malheureux. Peu être si il épousait cette sorcière et qu'elle mourrait en couche il ne souffrait pas après tout elle avait signé son arrêt de mort si elle avait bien accepté ce mariage.

Damon reposait son regard sur ses parents, il les méprisait tellement.

\- Cela ne change absolument rien mère ! Je l'épouserai mais vous pouvez être sûrs que dès que je serais sur le trône je vous exilerai !

D'un état enragé Damon se leva et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Stefan, le plus jeune, posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère en la rassurant. Il n'avait dit aucun mot durant cette courte conversation. Il était resté silencieux durant toute le débat. Stefan pensait comme son frère qu'il ne devait pas se marier. Il savait que Damon avait aimé qu'une seule personne dans sa vie, Rose et il n'était pas prêt à ouvrir son coeur à une autre personne. Stefan était contre cette idée complètement fou surtout qu'il savait que ce mariage n'allait pas forcément apaiser le problème des rebelles. Il ne dira absolument rien, comme toujours, car il ne voulait pas avoir la colère de son père et la tristesse de sa mère sur le dos. Il savait géré la colère de son frère mais il ne savait pas faire face aux sentiments de ses parents.

\- Il changera d'avis ne vous en faites pas mère, rassura-t-il.

\- Je connais le tempérament de ton frère, Stefan, mais il a peu être raison cela ne fait pas longtemps que Rose nous a quitté.

Lily se levait avec un léger soupire. Elle n'aimait pas quand ses enfants étaient fâchés contre elle mais elle espérait juste que en voyant Elena, Damon allait changé d'avis. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que cela n'allait pas tout résoudre, que le mariage allait plaire à certains membres de la communauté mais il existerait toujours des personnes qu'ils seraient contre cette alliance.

* * *

 _Route 68, New Jersey._

Sur le bas côté de la route en pleine campagne , une voiture était stationnée. Il faisait nuit et on ne pouvait pas voir à cent mètres. La lune n'éclairait pas grandes choses étant cachée par des nuages. C'était une soirée de février comme les autres, il faisait froid et humide. La neige recouvrait encore la route.

Une jeune femme brune jura en soupirant. Elle laissait donc les phares de la voitures allumés, fermait son manteau et mit ses gants. Elle sortit de la voiture en faisant bien attention où elle mit les pieds. Elle n'aimait pas le noir, elle en avait même très peur mais sa roue venait de s'éclatait car elle voulait juste ne pas tuer un pauvre innocent cerf. Et puis que pouvait-il lui arriver en pleine campagne !

\- Je l'avais pourtant demander de me changer cette fichue roue ! grognait-elle

Son portable sonna soudainement. Elle regarda l'heure, 20 heure, elle était donc en retard d'une bonne vingtaine de minute. Son petit ami allait la tuait et non ! C'est de sa faute car cela faisait des semaines qu'elle lui avait demandé de changer cette fameuse roue. En soupirant un bon coup elle répondit au téléphone.

\- Tu t'es perdue en chemin, mon ange ? ironisa son petit ami.

\- Jerémy ce n'est pas drôle... Ma roue a encore crevé.

\- Veux tu que je vienne te chercher ?

\- Mh non je vais me débrouiller je serai en retard pour notre dîner. Une petite formule doit arranger tout ça, non ?

\- Mh peu être en effet. Sois prudente chérie, je ne veux pas que tu as des ennuies.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Bon à tout à heure. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-il.

La jeune femme raccrocha puis elle se concentrât afin de commencer son sort pour réparer sa roue crevée. Ce n'était pas sorcier mais elle devait juste arrêter d'avoir peur de tout et de rien et prononçait alors la formule magique.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle se raidit en regardant autour d'elle dans le noir intense seul les fars de la voiture lui permettait de voir quelque chose.

Une silhouette apparut devant elle. Un homme, vu la forme. Alors il s'avança vers la lumière et elle reconnu toute de suite cet homme. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu après tout elle se tenait responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main avec ta roue ? J'étais dans le coin quand j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Jérémy.

\- Oh non, affirma la jeune sorcière, une formule et se sera bon mais je veux bien que tu restes avec moi, j'ai peur du noir.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas prudent de rester seule ici, la ville est encore loin, sans lumière pas loin de la forêt.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas son ton, il lui faisait peur. Elle connaissait cet homme car elle avait tout donné pour lui et elle le connaissait ce ton qu'il employait ne voulait dire rien de bon.

Un crie se fit entendre et soudain la tête de la jeune femme tomba et son corps suivit. Elle avait été décapitée.

Le lendemain matin nous pourrions lire dans les journaux, _un corps a été découvert sur la route 68 vers New York. La victime s'appelait Bonnie Bennett et sa mort est inexpliquée._

Pourtant dans le monde des sorciers nous pourrions lire _Bonnie Bennett, sorcière bannie, a été tuée par un vampire._

* * *

 **Voilà mes lecteurs la fin de mon chapitre 2 :) Il est un peu court je sais, mais si vous voulez des chapitres un peu plus long dites le moi. Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui me suivent**

 **Une review est toujours la bienvenue.**

 **Bon dimanche et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée du retard avec la fac je suis un peu débordée pour écrire mais je vous assure que je ne vais pas abandonner cette fiction.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que seulement les personnages sont de la série le reste est de moi.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : A new Beginning

Une enveloppe de couleur crème était posée sur la table de salon. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et prit alors sa carte qui était à l'intérieur. En lisant ce qui était écrit, la jeune femme eut le souffle coupé.

 _Le soir du 14 Février, vous être conviés au mariage de Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore. Cet évènement se déroulera à la chapelle de Rosewood._

Elena sentit ses larmes coulaient petits à petits sur sa joue. C'était le faire part de son mariage qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il était très élégant mais simple. Le papier était rose pâle et il avait de la dentelle blanche au milieu. Bien sur, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle rêvait d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas le droit de dire un mot ou une idée pour l'organisation de son mariage. Sa mère lui avait dit que Lily Salvatore avait engagé la meilleure wedding planner de tout les temps.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Elena avait apprit qu'elle allait devoir épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le mariage arrivait à grand pas et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée à quoi ressemblait son futur époux. Caroline lui avait dit les rumeurs qui était sûr lui. Elena savait que c'était un homme distant et assez impulsif. Le genre de personne que Elena n'aimait pas du tout. Peu être qu'elle allait apprendre à le connaître et que elle et lui allaient bien s'entendre.

La jeune fille repose le faire part sur la table et prit sa tasse de café en la buvant normalement devant les informations. Le mois de février venait de débuter et il rimait avec les examens qui approchaient. Elena n'avait pas le morale à se mettre dans ses études pourtant elle ne voulait pas abandonner, elle avait travaillé trop dure pour abandonner son année de médecine.

En entendant les bruits de talon de sa mère, Elena leva les yeux vers elle. Miranda était une mère exemplaire, Elena l'aimait plus que tout. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle et elle avait toujours les mots pour la réconforter. Cependant en ce moment, Elena ne voulait plus parler à ses parents. L'histoire du mariage forcé avait tout changé. Elena ne leurs avait pas dit un mots depuis deux semaines et elle n'était pas prête à faire le premier pas.

Miranda regardait sa fille avec un point au cœur, elle le vivait mal cette situation avec sa fille. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute car en tant que mère elle devait protéger ses enfants et non les marier à des inconnus.

-Je sais que tu as cours aujourd'hui mais Lily Salvatore voudrait prendre le thé à 16h aujourd'hui.

Elena ne répondit pas, elle fit comme si sa mère n'avait rien dit. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer ce thé avec sa future belle-mère. Son devoir allait donc passait avant elle, encore une fois.

-Tu devrais peu être porter une robe noire, pas trop voyant car les vampires vivent encore à l'ancienne époque. Et ne soit pas en retard ! Le salon de thé se trouve à Manhattan je t'enverrai l'adresse. Elena tu m'écoutes ?

Sa fille soupira puis sans aucune parole en vers sa mère elle prit son sac et quitta la maison. Elle ravalait ses larmes qui voulaient couler sur sa joue. Elle était tellement folle de rage, elle se sentait tellement trahis. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille qui rêvait d'avoir un mari, des enfants avec une maison parfaite et une barrière blanche. Non, Elena voulait être médecin, voyager dans les pays défavorisés et aider la population. Maintenant elle pouvait mettre ses rêves de côtés.

Marchant dans les rues de New York, Elena regardait les passants passaient devant elle. Elena savait que le matin les rues la ville étaient très agitées. Les gens courraient pour prendre leurs cafés du matin avant de partir au travail. Elle n'aimait pas la ville dans ces moments de rush cependant tous New Yorkais savaient que New York ne dormait jamais.

-Bonjour Elena, dit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille s'arrêta en mordant sa lèvre. Elle reconnaissait très bien cette voix, d'ailleurs elle n'aimait pas tellement cette personne. Elle se retournait et regardait l'homme devant lui.

-Jérémy …. Que fais-tu là ?

Elena le connaissait tellement bien. Jérémy Gilbert était son cousin, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. En effet, Jérémy s'était marié avec Bonnie Bennette, une sorcière déchue mais qui était aussi la meilleure amie de Elena. Tout le monde savait que en épousant Bonnie, Jérémy venait de trahir sa famille mais aussi son clan.

-Il faut que nous parlions Elena.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Jer maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle allait reprendre sa route quand le jeune homme lui prit son bras. La jeune femme était prête à dire une incantation pour se défendre sauf que le visage de son cousin devenu un coup attristé. Elena ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

-Bonnie est morte.

La jeune femme fit un pas en derrière. La nouvelle venait de l'abattre. Sa meilleure amie venait de mourir. Depuis qu'elle avait été bannie la jeune femme n'avait plus nouvelle d'elle enfin elle n'avait plus droit d'entrée en contact avec elle.

-Quand et comment ?

-Il y a deux semaines et elle a été assassinée par un vampire.

-Un vampire ?! Je pensais qu'on avait fait la paix avec ce pacte.

-Le pacte est signe de mariage cependant il y a peu de vampire qui sont pour que ton vampire et toi fassiez une telle alliance ! expliquait Jérémy.

Elena avait les larmes qui coulaient toutes seule. Elle prit son cousin dans ses bras en le serrant fort. Elle ne l'avait pas toujours apprécié mais Bonnie et lui s'aimaient comme jamais donc elle comprenait sa douleur.

La jeune femme se rappelait des moments qu'elle avait passé avec la jeune femme. Caroline, Bonnie et elle étaient inséparables. Elles avaient grandis ensembles, avaient été à l'école ensembles et surtout elles avaient reçu l'enseignement de la sorcellerie ensemble. Elles avait vécu tellement de choses et même après la trahissons de Bonnie, les jumelles n'avaient jamais oublié leurs amie.

-Je la vengerai je te le promets ! Où est-elle enterrée ?

-Au cimetière dans le village où nous habitions …

\- Je la vengerai je te le jure Jer ! Je trouverai le vampire qui l'a tué et je le tuerai !

\- Merci Elena. Toi, fais attention chez les Salvatore, ils sont maléfiques. Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va t'en avant qu'une personne du clan te vois.

Caroline était à la vieille Eglise qui appartenait au clan des sorciers. Cette église était le sanctuaire du clan et tout le monde qui avaient besoin d'information sur des sorts ou juste parler au chef du clan venait ici.

Caroline était dans une des pièces adjacente de l'allée principale. Elle était seule et plongeait dans ses bouquins. Depuis l'annonce du mariage de sa sœur, Caroline avait fait des recherches pour étudier bien les vampires et connaître leurs points forts et leurs points faibles. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà des choses mais il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite si jamais quelque chose se passait mal chez les Salvatore. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses bouquins, Caroline n'entendit pas sa sœur déboulait dans la pièce.

\- Mais qu'es que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas aller en cours ?

\- Caroline c'est pas le moment … Il faut que tu viennes avec moi …

\- Je ne peux pas Elena, c'est ma permanence ici et puis les ancêtres sont à crans. Papa a du s'absenter.

\- Caro, Bonnie est morte !

Sa sœur la regardait comme si elle délirait. Caroline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Bonnie était une sorcière bannie alors comment pouvait-elle avoir de ses nouvelles. Caroline alla fermer le porte rapidement, si une seule personne du clan entendait leur conversation, elles auraient été bannies pour leur reste de leur vie.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Jérémy … Il est venu me voir ce matin pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Caroline c'est un vampire qui a fait ça.

\- Mon dieu … C'est pour cela alors que le clan est sur les nerfs. Ils sont en train de cacher l'affaire pour que le pacte de paix ne soit pas compromit. Sais-tu qui est le vampire ?

\- Non et Jérémy non plus …. Caroline, je ne peux pas me marier …

\- Malheureusement tu n'as pas choix Elena, et puis si nous sommes dans leur clan on va pouvoir trouver qui à assassiner Bonnie et on le tuera !

\- J'ai envie d'aller sur sa tombe … On pourra faire l'enterrement qu'elle mérite …

\- Allons-y, encouragea Caroline.

Elena et Caroline prit alors la route vers le petit village où Bonni et Jérémy habitaient. Tout le monde savait à peu près l'histoire de Bonnie et pourquoi elle avait été chassée sur clan. Bonnie avait aidé un vampire à avoir un enfant, ce qui était hors la loi. Elena avait eu du mal à croire à cette histoire que Bonnie ait pu trahis son clan surtout qu'elle haïssait au tant les vampires qu'elle. Il devait avoir une bonne raison peu être ce vampire avait menacé Jérémy. Cette histoire restait sans aucune vérité.

Les filles arrivèrent devant le cimetière. Caroline se garait et sortit de la voiture avec sa sœur. Le cimetière ressemblait à un parc paisible. Les filles marchèrent jusqu'à la tombe de Bonnie. Elena laissait alors ses larmes coulaient et elle prit la main de sa jumelle.

-Nous étions même pas présentes …

\- Nous sommes tellement désolées Bonnie, nous sommes tellement désolées d'avoir crues notre clan …

Elena prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Elles ne savaient pas si le clan leurs avait mentis ou non mais elles savaient juste qu'elles auraient dû avoir la version de leur amie. Caroline mit alors des branches qu'elle trouva par terre afin de former un pentagone. C'était un symbole de protection et de force.

- _Incendia_ , murmura-t-elle.

Les branches prient feu intenstanerment, le feu se consumait tout doucement. Elena ouvrit alors ses mains pour faire le prochain sort.

- _Paloma vuela !_

Une magnifique colombe sortit de ses mains et s'envola rapidement. Après de plusieurs minutes les filles partirent.

Lily venait d'arriver dans le salon de thé où elle avait rendez-vous avec sa future belle fille. La vampire avait demandé à son fils de l'accompagner et elle espérait tellement que Damon ne fera aucune erreur. Miranda Gilbert était déjà là et elle ne vit pas sa future belle fille avec elle.

-Miranda, je te présente mon fils Damon.

\- Enchanté Damon, sourit-elle un peu mal à l'aise, je m'excuse du retard de ma fille elle a dû avoir un soucis à l'université.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit au même moment. Elena apparut. Elle n'avait pas écouté sa mère sur sa tenue vestimentaire, elle a préféré écouter sa sœur. Elle portait un chemisier noir avec des motifs d'oiseaux et une jupe de tailleur blanche en dentelle. Elle remit ses cheveux qu'elle avait bouclé en place et s'avança alors vers sa mère qui d'ailleurs lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'avais dis de mettre une robe noire ».

-Lily, Damon je vous présente Elena ma fille.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Elena.

\- Moi également madame Salvatore.

Elena serra la main de sa future belle mère avec un sourire poli. Et puis elle posait les yeux sur ce qui allait être son époux. Bien évidement comme tout les vampires il était bel homme et ses yeux bleus avaient dû faire tomber plus qu'une fille. Elena se sentit un peu mal à l'aise quand le vampire lui prit la main pour l'embrasser de ses lèvres froides.

-Enchanté Elena.

Elena reprit très vite sa main d'un geste assez distant en vers Damon puis elle hochait la tête pour lui dire bonjour. Elena n'avait aucune envie de sympathiser avec son fiancé et encore moins de se montrer gentille. Elle essaya de faire un effort pour la chef de clan après tout Elena avait accepté ce mariage pour son clan et aussi pour découvrir qui avait tué Bonnie.

Les personnes s'approchait de la table réservée. Damon se mit à côté de sa fiancé. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise à côté de lui mais contrairement à elle, elle vit que Damon était dans son élément. Elle se demandait comment d'ailleurs car pour elle c'était un enfer alors que lui le vivait très bien. Ce que Elena ignorait c'est que Damon s'en avait rien à faire de ce mariage et cela ne lui convenait absolument pas de ce marier avec une sorcière.

-Au début, Damon ne voulait pas venir mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis car il faut que lui aussi choisisse pour le mariage.

\- Ma mère envenime les choses, j'avais juste des choses à faire.

\- Pas la peine de te justifier, je ne voulais absolument pas venir, le coupa Elena.

\- Elena ! Pardonnez ma fille.

Damon la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il comprit que sa future femme avait du caractère. Et étrangement il aimait ça.

-Donc Elena, que fais-tu en étude ?

\- Médecine, je voudrais être médecin comme mon père.

\- Et est-ce que tes études seront compatibles avec ta vie de femme mariée, demanda Lily.

Elena faillit s'étrangler en buvant son thé à la question de sa futur belle mère. Comment pouvait-elle demander une chose pareil ? Elena n'était pas prête à abandonner ses études pour un vampire !

-Mère, je pense que Elena peut parfaitement être médecin et une femme marié, nous sommes au 21ème siècle.

\- Merci, répliqua Elena d'un ton amer, je pense aussi que j'en serai capable comme votre fils dit.

\- Et si vous aviez un enfant ? Demanda Lily.

Cette fois ce fut les deux futurs époux qui manquèrent de s'étouffer au nom des héritier. Miranda regardait sa fille mal à l'aise car pour elle, Elena représentait mal les sorcière en agissant de la sorte.

-Des enfants ? Je pensais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, Lily.

\- Miranda, votre fille est sorcière et humaine se sera possible, d'ailleurs cela fait parti du contrat de mariage que votre époux et vous avez signés.

\- Et bien sûr père et vous avez oublié de me prévenir que j'aillais devoir engrosser une sorcière ?

\- Damon ton langage !

Damon se leva énervé et regardait sa mère avec un regard noir. A cette instant Elena vit son regard vampire, comme elle l'appelle. Ce fameux regard que les vampires lancent quand ils sont en colère, un regard noir. Damon finit par prendre son mentaux et quitta le salon.

-Pardonnez mon fils et son comportement.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Miranda, est-ce pas Elena ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Oui, Elena s'en moquait bien du comportement de Damon, car si elle en avait eu le courage elle en aurait fait pareil. Elle serait partie sans même un regard pour sa mère. Les deux dirigeantes des clans parlèrent alors du mariage et son organisation. Elena les écoutait pas tellement car elle avait jamais rêvé d'un mariage arrangé, quand elle était petite elle avait rêvé d'un mariage sous la neige avec une longue robe en dentelle et l'homme qu'elle l'aimait l'attendait devant l'autel.

En rentrant chez elle après ce fameux thé, Elena se mit en pantalon de sport et partit alors courir enfin de se changer les idées. Elle prit la direction du parc par loin de chez elle. Elle suivit alors le rythme de la chanson « sweet dream » de Marilyne Morson, c'était la seule chanson qui arrivait à la faire défouler et la clamer quand elle n'avait pas le morale. Elena vivait un enfer et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir. Ce mariage était tout sauf une bonne idée mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour se faire bannir comme Bonnie. Elena retira cette pensée car elle ne voulait pas penser à sa meilleure amie, elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle voulait garder sa colère pour pouvoir la venger.

Plus en plus que Elena s'avança dans le parc, plus les personnes se faisaient de plus en plus rare. La jeune femme aimait être seule lorsqu'elle courrait car elle était tranquille. Soudain, le brouillard se leva, la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils car elle comprit que ce n'était pas dû à mère nature. Elle s'arrêta et regardait autour d'elle. Elle coupa sa musique et essaya de se concentrer voir si elle n'entendait quelque chose d'anormal. Au loin, près de la fontaine elle vit une silhouette, elle n'arrivait pas à voir si c'était une silhouette d'un homme ou d'une femme mais elle se préparait à se dire quelques formules dans sa tête pour se préparer à se défendre.

 _« Elena ? »_

La jeune femme entendit son nom soufflait dans son oreille. C'était la voix d'une femme, elle en eut des frissons dans le dos. Soudain Elena se sentit lourde et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Sa vue se floue et elle perdit connaissance.

 _« Elena ?_

 _-Bonnie ? je rêve ? Où suis-je ?_

 _\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu es dans l'encre des bannis. Les ancêtres m'ont bannis mêmes dans les haut de là._

 _\- Bonnie qui a tué ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Elena je dois te dire tu cours un danger et ce n'est pas les vampires qui vont te sauver. Quand j'ai aidé ses vampires l'enfant et la femme n'ont pas survécu, expliqua son ami._

 _\- Bonnie j'ai peur, je ne veux pas de ce mariage._

 _\- Malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix, même les ancêtres veulent ce mariage et ce bébé. Elles ont peurs. Une guerre approche …_

 _\- Quelle guerre ?! Bonnie !_

 _Mais malheureusement Bonnie ne lui répondit pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répété « une guerre approche, une guerre approche, elles ont peurs, une guerre approches ». La connexion était en train de se rompre, Elena le savait._

 _-Tu n'as pas le choix Elena, fais attention garde Caroline proche de toi et méfie-toi des Salvatore »_

\- Elena ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux complètement perdue. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans le parc dans les bras d'un homme. Cependant cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu. La jeune s'écarta doucement de ses bras et s'assit devant lui. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Damon était devant elle mais pourquoi il était là ?

-J'étais en train de me promener quand je t'ai vue allongée sur le sol. Je me suis dit que tu avais un soucis. Ça t'arrives souvent de perdre connaissance ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu as peur que je sois en mauvaise santé pour porter ton enfant ?

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère cette petite. Je ne suis pas si enchanté que toi pour le mariage et maintenant le bébé.

\- C'est juste que je ne te connais pas et je vais devoir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Et puis le mariage et le bébé n'étaient pas dans mes plans de vie.

Damon l'écoutait en souriant en coin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui son ancienne femme. Elle aussi n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de lui et pourtant Damon et Rose se sont aimés pendant presque deux siècles. Et à sa mort, Damon s'était juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux.

-Je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas tu ne verras pas mon clan donc je te laisserai ta vie et tes occupassions tranquilles. J'aurais préféré que se soit mon frère qui doit se marier avec toi crois-moi.

Elena se leva et bien sur Damon se leva avec elle aussi. La jeune femme tenait ses distances envers le vampire. Elle le regardait avec un léger sourire poli, elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur un mari vieux et moche et la c'était tout le contraire. Il était un bel homme, avec des cheveux corbeau et de magnifique yeux bleu.

-Je crois que vu nous allons devoir vivre ensemble autant qu'on aille de bien s'entendre, proposa Elena.

\- Je pense que se serait une bonne idée pour nous deux et pour nos clans bien sûr.

\- Oui bien sûr. Alors alliés ?

\- Alliés, confirma Damon.

\- Nos parents seront contents, riait-elle légèrement, je vais rentrer sinon ils vont envoyer la moitié du clans pour venir me chercher.

\- Très bien, à bientôt alors Elena.

La jeune femme hochait la tête et repartait vers la direction de sa maison. Elle se demandait si c'était possible que Damon et elle puissent être aillés, ils étaient si différents et pourtant ils vivaient tout les deux les l'enfer du à leur clans.

Sur le trajet Elena repensait aussi à ce que Bonnie voulait dire par une guerre approche et que les ancêtres ont besoin du futur enfant d'Elena. Elle comprit pourquoi maintenant le clan des vampires espérait un héritier, si les ancêtres des sorcières en voulaient un, les vampires ne pouvaient que acquiescer car ils savaient que si elles étaient en guerre contre eux, elles pouvaient tuer les vampires sans aucun soucis rien que avec un simple sort. Après tout les ancêtres étaient les plus puissantes sorcières au monde.

Elena comprit que ce pacte était plus compliqué que la simple paix entre les clans.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre 3**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :) je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera le mariage et je pense les faire de plus en plus long est-ce ça vous convient ? Car je sais que certaine personne n'aime pas quand les chapitres sont trop longs.**

 **A bientôt n'oubliez pas une petite review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre qui largement plus long que d'habitude et je pense que je vais garder cette longueur de chapitre et j'espère que se sera pas trop long pour vous :)**

 **Je réponds aux reviews que j'ai eu :**

 **imly : I am really happy you came by :) And I hope you'll enjoy my new chapter and I follow yours advice my futur chapters will be much longer :) I have answered you in English because you wrote to me in English :)**

 **Microfish : Oui et ça ne va pas s'arranger pour les deux tu verras au fil du nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Voilà je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le mariage

 _J-2 avant le mariage :_

Le grand jour arrivait à grand pas et Elena évitait comme elle pouvait sa famille, elle était de moins en moins prête à se marier. Sa vie d'avant allait complètement changer et elle n'était pas prête. Elle allait changer de nom, de maison et de quartier. Elena savait que seulement quelques rues allaient la séparer de son quartier d'origine mais pour elle, comme beaucoup de New Yorkais, c'était énorme. La jeune n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter le quartier de West Village pour l'Upper East Side.

Nous étions le douze février, le temps était paisible et il ne faisait pas si froid. Elena était dans une enseigne de café très célèbre américaine. Elle était en train de réviser pour ses examens de fin d'année, elle aimait venir dans ce café pour réviser près de la cheminée avec un bon chai latte à la cannelle.

L'endroit était clame et chaleureux, le café avait un style de chalet mais il était très modern. Les personnes aimaient venir ici pour travailler, se retrouver entre amis ou seulement se détendre. C'est ce qui rendait l'endroit très agréable.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses révisions, le portable de la jeune femme sonna. Elena regardait qui s'était puis elle soupira doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Caroline de te parler.

Elena ne mentait pas tellement à vrai dire elle avait des tonnes de devoirs à réviser pour qu'elle soit préparée pour ses examens finaux.

\- Ne prends pas cette excuse avec moi Lena, la sermonna Caroline, où es-tu ?

\- Au Starbucks du campus, pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin de toi, c'est urgent Elena.

Elena soupirait doucement, elle savait que si sa sœur l'appelait cela devrait vraiment être important car sinon elle lui aurait envoyé seulement un message.

-Très bien ! Où es-tu ?

\- Sur la cinquième avenue

\- Très bien j'arrive !

Elena raccrochait en soupirant doucement. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit du café. Elle n'était pas très enthousiasme allait sur la cinquième avenue car il y avait toujours trop de monde cependant Caroline avait besoin d'elle et elle devait tout faire pour aider sa sœur.

Le taxi la déposait alors sur cette fameuse avenue connue du monde entier. C'était là que toutes les personnes qui aimaient la mode et le luxe venaient pour faire leur shopping. Et c'est bien pour ça que la jeune femme se demandait pourquoi sa sœur lui avait demandée de venir ici. Au loin, elle vit Caroline qui attendait avec sa mère devant une boutique. Elena s'avança alors vers elles, en soupirant, c'était donc un piège.

-Pourquoi suis-je là ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupire d'agacement.

\- Elena nous sommes désolées mais nous savions que si tu savais tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Et que allons-nous faire ?

\- Et bien maman et moi on pensait que le mariage est dans deux jour et tu n'as toujours pas acheté ta robe de marier, expliqua Caroline.

\- Il est hors de question que je m'achète une robe !

\- Tu ne vas tout même pas te marier en jeans ! Elena je sais que se marier de force est quelque chose d'horrible et maman est d'accord avec moi mais s'il te plaît prends-toi la robe que tu mérites celle dont tu as toujours rêvé !

Elena regardait sa sœur avec un petit soupire. Caroline avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas se marier en jeans elle serait ridicule et autant se marier dans une belle robe blanche. Elle n'allait pas ressembler à une souillon le jour de son mariage.

-C'est d'accord allons-y.

Les Gilbert se dirigèrent alors vers la boutique pour robe de mariée du nom de Verra Wang qui était une célèbre créatrice de vêtement pour cette occasion. Elle rentrèrent alors dans la boutique qui était un endroit très épuré. Les murs étaient sombres une couleur noire grise et la moquette, tant à elle était de blanc cassé. Une vendeuse s'avança vers elles.

-Bonjour avez-vous rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, au nom de Gilbert, nous sommes ici pour ma fille Elena.

\- Oui en effet, allez dans la salon numéro trois vous serez conseillés par Leah.

Le groupe de jeune femme entrèrent dans le salon numéro trois, elles seraient plus intimes pour faire leur choix. La vendeuse apportait une sélection de nombreuses robes de mariée. Elle prépara aussi un sceau à champagne avec trois coupes pour la future mariée.

\- Je vous laisse prendre la première robe, mademoiselle.

Elena soupira légèrement et but sa coupe de champagne cul sec. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une belle robe. Elle en prit une au hasard et alla l'enfiler avec l'aide de la vendeuse.

Elena ressortit avec une robe écrus qui lui monter au ras du cou. Elle était longue et lourde à porter, un gros nœud était cousu sur la taille et des dessin de rose étaient mit sur le plie.

Caroline et Miranda éclatèrent de rire en la voyant sortir de la cabine. Elena les regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne sachant à quoi elle ressemblait dans cette robe. Elle aboya un qu'es qui a en les fusillant du regard.

-Et bien ma chérie, je pense que cette robe n'est pas faite pour toi ..

\- Tu ressembles à une vielle comme ça, riait Caroline, on dirait grand-mère !

\- Voyons Caroline soit gentille avec ta sœur !

Elena se regardait dans la glace et éclata de rire. Caroline avait raison elle ne pouvait pas mettre cette robe pour son mariage car, oui elle ressemblait trop à sa grand-mère ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir prit au moins trente ans.

Elle fit un signe à la vendeuse pour lui dire qu'elle changeait de robe. Les heures se défilèrent et les robes aussi, Caroline voulait une robe parfaite pour sa sœur, Miranda voulait une robe élégante pour sa fille et Elena ne voulait pas d'une robe trop extravagante ce qui rendait le choix plus difficile.

Elena sortit avec la dernière robe de la sélection, sa mère et sa sœur la regardait bouche bée.

-Quoi ? Il y a trop de dentelle ? Pas assez de traine ? Trop de traine ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

\- Non Elena tu es parfaite ! avoue Caroline

Elena se regardait enfin dans la glace pour la vingtième fois, mais cette fois-ci ce fut différent. La robe était tellement belle, élégante et pas extravagante, elle était juste parfaite. C'était une robe de style sirène, elle était très centré sur le buste, c'était un bustier mais il y avait de la dentelle qui servaient d'épaulette. Le dos de la robe était nu, et à partir de la taille la robe partait en évaser avec une longue traine. La robe avait de dessins en dentelle un peu partout avec un peu de perle à certain endroit. La jeune femme se mit à verser une larme.

-Elle est parfaite, murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors on la prend, lui dit sa mère.

 _J-1 avant le mariage :_

La robe était enfin achetée, c'était un sujet en moins à gérer. Demain c'était le jour du mariage et Elena angoissait au fil des heures qui passaient. Elena était dans sa chambre en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle pensait alors à ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle était enfant avec ses amis, c'étaient de bons souvenirs, de bons moments. Demain sa vie allait changer et pour de bon.

 _« La vieille Eglise de Weast Village était le noyaux des sorcières de New York, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières se réunissaient ici pour apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, apprendre les bases de la sorcellerie. Le centre était aussi un endroit où les réunions se faisaient, où les mariages avaient lieu, toutes sorcièrs du clan de New York savaient que c'était un endroit important._

 _Elena n'avait que onze ans à cette époque et c'était un jour très particulier pour elle, c'était le jour de la communion, c'était aujourd'hui que les nouveaux sorciers avaient choisi d'accepter leurs pouvoirs. Habillée d'une robe blanche, la jeune femme remit la couronne de fleure correctement dans ses cheveux. Elle inspira et expira encore une fois, encore une fois._

 _-Tout vas bien se passer Elena, lui dit une voix derrière elle._

 _La jeune fille se retournait et regardait sa meilleure amie avec un sourire. Bonnie Bennette était sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance à elle et à sa sœur Caroline. Les deux jeunes filles se prient dans leurs bras avec un léger sourire._

 _-C'est seulement notre communion Elena ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre mariage, la rassura-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

 _\- Oui tu as raison mais en tant que fille de clan j'ai l'impression …_

 _\- Tu es seule une jeune sorcière qui reçoit l'intégrité du clan. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfaite et puis je serai là avec Caroline, on se sera là._

 _\- Tu es la meilleure des amies, Bonnie Bennette_

 _La jeune fille riait doucement. Elles partirent alors rejoindre les autres jeunes sorcières afin que la cérémonie puisse commencer."_

D'un soupire la jeune femme fermait les yeux en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue, elle avait toujours du mal à croire que sa meilleure amie ne sera plus jamais présent dans ses nouveaux souvenirs. C'était vraiment dur pour elle ce sentiment d'abandon et de solitude.

-Elena ?

La jeune femme leva la tête et regardait sa sœur qui entra dans sa chambre sans aucune gêne. Elle allait dans son dressing et regardait ses vêtements.

-Tu n'as toujours pas fait ta valise ?

\- Non maman a dit qu'elle la fera demain avant le mariage et l'enverra chez le vampire, expliqua Elena, et toi tu l'as faite ?

\- Oui je l'ai faite ce matin. Bon maintenant trouvons une petite robe pour ce soir !

\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Elena

\- Bah oui on sort ce soir ! Demain c'est ton mariage il faut fêter ça ! Un bon enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

\- Non j'ai pas envie, se plaignait Elena.

Caroline lui sortit une robe noire moulante et la balança sur sa sœur en lui disant d'un air narquois « tu n'as pas la choix, je t'attends tu as quinze minutes ! ». Elena soupira doucement et regarda alors la robe qu'on le lui avait donné. Avec un effort immense la jeune femme partit dans sa salle de bain et se prépara. Elle se décida alors d'enfiler la robe, qui lui moulait parfaitement le corps et mettait sa poitrine en valeur grâce au décolleter qui était présent. Elle lissa bien ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement. Elle enfila ses escarpin noire et descendit alors dans la cuisine où sa sœur l'attendait impatiemment.

-Tu es toujours sexy ce n'est pas juste !

\- Que veux-tu j'ai eu de bons gênes contrairement à toi, riait Elena.

\- Allons y avant que je te jette un sort !

Les deux jumelles sortirent de la maison en riant, elles s'étaient toujours très bien entendues et leur relation était très proches, elles se disaient tout et elles étaient le miroir de l'autre comme leur mère leur disaient.

Caroline et Elena prit alors un taxi en direction d'un des quartier de Brooklyn pour aller dans un bar animé. Les jeunes filles entrèrent et se mirent à leur tables habituel.

-Tu as choisi notre bar pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

\- Oui je pensais un lieu habituel serait pas mal et puis on ne sait pas si tu pourras sortir après ton …

\- Je ne vais pas en prison Caroline et puis si jamais on m'interdit quelque chose tu sais très bien que je vais pas écouter.

\- ça c'est bien ma sœur !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent.. Caroline commanda alors une bouteille de gin afin que les deux sœurs puissent se faire des séries de shot. Elena secoua la tête. Elle savait parfaitement ce que sa sœur voulait jouer.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille sans alcool alors oui Mlle Gilbert c'est une bonne idée !

\- Et bien c'est parti Mlle Gilbert numéro 2 !

Les gages s'enchaînent et les shots s'avalèrent à long que la soirée se passa. Elena se rappelait encore que la dernière soirée qu'elle avait faite c'était à la fin du lycée il y a deux ans. Cette soirée là, Elena avait fini complètement saoul avec Bonnie. Les deux dernières venaient d'avoir leur bac et avaient voulu fêter ça en beauté.

Caroline et Elena ne savaient pas c'est que deux hommes qu'elles allaient connaître se tenaient au fond du bar à fêter le futur mariage de l'un des deux. Damon et Stefan aimaient bien ce bar, il était très animé et c'est ce qui plaisait aux deux vampires car ils pouvaient partir avec des proies jolies et ivres.

-J'imagine que tu n'as nullement envie d'avoir ça mais tu vas te marier, dit Stefan à son frère en lui donna un paquet.

Damon ouvrit le paquet que Stefan lui tendit. C'était une bouteille de bourdon, il sourit légèrement. Stefan avait fait la même bouteille à son dernier mariage et il savait que cette fois il en aurait vraiment besoin.

-Merci petit frère

\- Je me suis dis que la sorcière pouvait te donner du fils à retordre.

Damon éclata de rire. Stefan n'avait pas tord après tout, Elena avait un caractère et il savait qu'il allait avoir de nombreuses disputes avec elle. Il prit son verre et le regardait longtemps, il se demandait à quoi va ressembler sa vie avec une femme qui n'aimait absolument pas. Il leva les yeux vers le bar et vit une belle brune avec une robe courte dansait dessus complètement ivre. Il fronçait les sourcils en comprenant que c'était sa future femme qui était là. Son frère suivit son regard.

-Ta nouvelle victime ? Demanda-t-il

\- Non, ma future femme, soupira-t-il agacé en se levant.

\- Oh sexy comme…,se coupa-t-il lui-même, où vas-tu ?

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser se ridiculiser sur ce bar !

Damon s'avança avec un regard noir puis il regardait le barman pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de lui tendre des shooters.

-Descend ! ordonna Damon

La jeune femme regardait son futur mari avec un regard enfantin. Elle était complètement saoule et ne métrisais pas ses mouvements voire ses réactions. La jeune femme se prit un autre verre pour le défier car elle voyait vraiment qu'il s'impatienté.

-Hey les gens voilà mon fiancé !

Le groupes de personnes qui était autour du comptoir en train d'encourager Elena de danser encore plus, hurlaient pour félicitait les fiançailles. Le vampire serrait les poings en soupirant.

-Elena descend ! je te l'ordonne !

\- Tu me l'ordonnes ? riait-elle, je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres !

\- J'ai crus comprendre ça, si tu ne descends pas maintenant je te descend !

\- Essaie un peu, le défie-t-elle.

Damon sourit en coin il comprit que la jeune femme était dans un état anormal surement sur l'effet de l'alcool et qu'elle allait sûrement le regretter demain mais son état allait remettre en question la réputation des Salvatore malheureusement pour Elena, le vampire n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. En effet, Damon l'attrapa et la fit descendre en la portant sur son épaule. La jeune femme se mit à hurler en lui disant « fais-moi descendre ». Stefan regardait son frère en secouant la tête amusé par la situation. En les voyant comme ce ci le jeune homme pensait que c'était possible qu'ils fassent un beau couple, il fallait juste leur laisser du temps malheureusement pour eux le temps ils ne l'avaient pas car leur mariage est demain.

Elena était en train de s'énerver sur l'épaule du vampire, en lui disant de plus en plus fort de la faire descendre. Lorsqu'elle en eut marre, elle murmura une formule ce qui donna une violente migraine à Damon. Elena tomba mais fut ravie d'elle car elle était libre. Damon s'attrapa par le cou et la claqua contre le mur fou de rage. Stefan arriva rapidement vers son frère en lui prenant l'autre bras.

-Damon pas ici ! Les gens te regardent !

Les deux vampires se mirent à gindre à cause de migraine au même moment Damon lâcha Elena

-Restez loin de ma sœur ! ordonna Caroline, ça va Elena ?

\- Oui arrête le sort Caroline sinon on va avoir des soucis …

La jeune femme arrêta alors de torturer les deux frères puis elle prit sa sœur par la main et partirent du bar. Caroline voulait mettre sa sœur en sécurité car elle venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre ses vampires et malheureusement les vampires ne se laissent pas avoir comme cela.

 _J-J du mariage :_

Nous étions la saint Valentin, le quatorze février et c'était le grand jour. Elena et Damon allait enfin se marier, l'alliance allait être créée et les deux familles pourront rester en paix.

Elena se réveillait dans son lit avec une grosse migraine, la gueule de bois était un petit cadeau de la veille. Elle avait beaucoup bu et elle ne se souvenait exactement de sa soirée hier. Tout ce qu'elle se souvient c'est que Damon avait perdu la tête et l'avait attaqué. En repensant à son regard, elle eut des frisons qui lui parcourus tout son corps. Elle se demandait si il pourrait être violent envers elle, après tout son regard était tellement noir qu'elle avait eu vraiment peur. Elle se leva et prit sa douche afin de diminuer son mal de crâne. Elle essayait de se rappeler de toute sa soirée mais c'était impossible, elle fera un sortilège d'amnésie si il le faut. Elle voulut tellement rester sous la douche chaude sans bouger, car elle ne voulait pas aller se marier. Le mois dernier, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était fiancée et maintenant elle allait se marier. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle imaginait son avenir.

 _« -A toi Elena, l'encouragea Bonnie._

 _Bonnie et les jumelles s'étaient retrouvées chez cette dernière pour fêter l'anniversaire de Bonnie et comme à leur habitude c'était soirée entre filles. Les jeunes adolescentes étaient en train de faire un jeu pour savoir à quoi ressemblerait leur vie dans dix ans._

 _-Très bien, commença Elena, dans dix ans je me vois bien médecin urgentiste loin du clan. Peu être même à l'étranger. J'aimerai aussi être mariée à un homme gentil, doux, aimant, si il était brun aux yeux bleu se serait parfait et je voudrais un enfant de préférence une fille._

 _\- Et bien j'espère que tu auras ce mari parfait alors, riait Caroline._

 _\- Pourquoi loin du clan Elena ? Demanda Bonnie_

 _\- Parce que je pense que étant fille du chef de clan, ma vie est déjà tracée et je refuse qu'on choisisse à ma place, expliqua Elena en soupirant »_

Elena venait de se souvenir de ce moment, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque et elle comprit vite que même si le clan était présent dans sa vie, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son avenir et elle ne savait pas ce que son avenir lui réservait.

Une fois que Elena fut prête la jeune femme descendit dans le salon où les membres du clans les plus importants étaient dans le salon en train de la féliciter de sa future vie. Elena les remercia par politesse car en réalité elle les maudissait au plus au point.

-Félicitation Elena aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, lui félicita sa grand-mère maternelle en la prenant dans ses bras, es-tu prête ?

\- Bien sûr je suis tellement heureuse de servir mon clan, mentit-elle.

\- Ta mère t'a bien expliqué comment la journée allait se dérouler ?

\- Oui grand-mère.

La grand-mère souriait, elle était fière de sa petite fille. Elle honorait la famille comme elle disait. Sa grand-mère n'avait rien contre les mariages arrangés après tout elle aussi avait été mariée de force lorsqu'elle avait seize ans et elle le vécu très bien, en effet son mari était très aimant, elle le disait souvent elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire.

Les membres du clan se mit autour de Elena et prit alors des petit bouts de sauge qu'ils allumèrent un par un. Ils se mirent alors à prier en latin et la fumée de la sauge se mit à former un pentagramme au dessus d'Elena qui fermait les yeux comme on luit avait apprit.

-Que l'alliance soit faite !

A la fin de la prière, la jeune femme partit avec sa sœur et sa mère pour se préparer. Elena tremblait comme jamais, elle n'était absolument pas prête à tout quitter. La jeune femme se fit maquiller et coiffer par de nombreux professionnel que Lily Salvatore avait commandé pour elle afin qu'elle soit parfaite pour le jour-j. La jeune femme était vraiment parfaite en effet, sa robe était parfaitement ajustée, ses cheveux était bouclé et mit en chignon bas. Son voile blanc avec de la dentelle finissait sa tenu. Elena se regardait alors dans le miroir en soupirant, elle était vraiment jolie il fallait l'avouer qu'elle faisait une magnifique mariée.

Lorsque se fut l'heure, la jeune femme suivit de sa sœur qui faisait sa demoiselle d'honneur partirent dans l'allée de l'église. L'autel était bien décorée avec des rose de couleur pâle. Elle s'avançait alors vers son futur époux.

Damon était habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate qui était noir. Elena devait se l'avouer le costume le rendait tellement sexy. Elle se mit alors devant lui et n'osait pas du tout le regarder, elle était trop impressionnée Le prête se mit alors devant les futur marié.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébré le mariage de ces deux personnes.

Elena n'écoutait pas tellement le discours du prête, elle était ailleurs. Elle ne sentait pas très bien après tout elle avait l'impression que ses parents la vendaient à un inconnu. Elle hésitait tellement à crier de toute ses forces mais elle ne pouvait pas toute sa famille et celle des Salvatore la regardait.

-Mr Damon Salvatore voulez-vous répété après moi

\- Moi Damon Guiseppe Salvatore, je prends cette femme Elena Miranda Gilbert pour épouse. Je promets de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à la mort nous sépare.

\- Moi Elena Miranda Gilbert, je prends cet homme….Damon Guiseppee Salvatore pour époux, hésitait-elle sur ses paroles, je promets de l'aimer, de le chérir jusqu'à la mort nous sépare.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvez embrasser la marier.

Damon souleva doucement le voile de la jeune femme. Le vampire lui fit un léger sourire, ce baiser était un défit pour les deux personnes. Il vient doucement poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Elena se laissait faire sans aucun mouvement, les lèvres froides sur vampire était sur les sienne, à ce moment là Elena s'était arrêtée de respirer et pria pour que ce moment se finissait rapidement.

-Vive les mariés ! s'exclama la foule.

La cérémonie terminait, les jeunes mariés s'avaient rejoint leurs famille et amis dans une salle d'un grand hôtel. Les familles fêtaient ce grand mariage comme il se doit, il y avait seulement deux personnes qui étaient pas d'humeur à fêter. Les mariés n'étaient pas heureux, qui pouvait les blâmer ? A chaque fois qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose ensemble cela devenait une corvée. Par exemple, lorsqu'ils devaient couper le gâteau, Elena n'avait pas voulu tenir le couteau avec son époux. Seulement l'ouverture du bal avait été acceptable selon les parents. L'atmosphère tendu avait démarré après cette fameuse danse car d'autres invités avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose anormale.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Lily Salvatore annonça que les mariés allaient bientôt quitter la fête. Elena regardait sa mère angoissait, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir consommer ce mariage, les ancêtres voulaient la preuve qu'ils étaient bien mariés sinon elles allaient être en colère et Elena pourrait en subir les conséquences.

Le couple quitta la salle ensemble pour aller au dernier étage de l'hôtel. Damon n'attendait pas vraiment sa femme et Elena, elle marchait doucement afin d'éviter ce moment. Damon lui ouvrit la porte de la suite nuptial.

Elena entra dans la chambre en marmonnant un merci pour Damon. Elle regardait autour d'elle, la chambre était magnifique qui donnait sur les immeubles qui longeaient Central Park. La lumière qui ressortait des fenêtres des immeubles donnait l'impression que c'était des bougies qui flottaient dans les air. Elena admira ce spectacle avec des yeux d'enfant tout en s'approchant de la baie vitré.

-Tu auras cette vue tout les soirs du salon.

Elena ne répondit pas et continuait d'admirer le paysage. A New York, on disait souvent que les habitant ne prenaient jamais le temps de regarder leur ville pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de la vue de Manhattan. Elle secoua sa tête afin de sortir de ses esprits. Elle regardait alors son époux mal à l'aise, elle savait ce qu'ils devaient faire ce soir mais elle n'était pas prête.

-Rassure-toi je ne te forcerai pas à faire quoi ce soit, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Et pour les ancêtres ? Tu sais très bien …

\- Elena je vois bien que tu ne veux pas et moi non plus alors pour les ancêtres on trouvera une solution pour les duper. Profitons de ce soir seul afin qu'on apprennent à ce connaître, lui avoua-t-il en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, j'aurais une question pourquoi as-tu accepté ce mariage arrangé ?

Damon soupira d'un grognement, la question lui dérangeait énormément puis il posa les yeux sur sa nouvelle épouse.

-Je vois que ça te dérange … Mais j'aimerai savoir … Maintenant que nous sommes mari et femme j'espérais que tu me dises tout … Je voudrais qu'on se fasse confiance, dit-elle en hésitant dans chaque mots.

\- Bien … Il y a un an j'ai déçu mon clan, ma mère s'est battu pour que mon père ne m'expulse pas de New York ou pire. Tu aurais dû épousée mon petit frère Stefan, mais à cause de ma faute tu vas devoir me supporter.

\- Qu'as-tu fais pour que tout ton clan t'en veuille autant ? Demanda Elena d'une voix douce.

\- Il y a trois ans je me suis marié avec l'amour de ma vie, elle faisait partie du clan de Seattle. L'année dernière elle est morte en couche, expliqua-t-il en buvant son verre d'une traite.

\- Oh je suis désolée Damon, soupira-t-elle en s'en voulant de lui avoir demandé ceci.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

Elena but un peu de son champagne puis il leva les yeux vers le vampire.

-Et bien .. Je suis l'aînée des jumelles, mes ancêtres ne m'ont pas laisser le choix. Mes parents n'auraient voulu pas nous forcer et ils voulaient trouver une sorcière qui voulait t'épouser sauf que le contrat et les ancêtres ne voulaient pas.

\- Et ils t'ont servie sur un plateau pour faire ce pacte de paix.

\- En gros c'est ça, soupira-t-elle, j'avais jamais prévu ça … Je voulais finir mes études et m'en fuir loin de mon clan, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Damon la prit doucement en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de ses joue en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleu se perdaient dans les sien, Elena sentit qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses yeux traduisaient la vérité.

-Elena je ne te promets pas de l'amour mais tu auras ma tendresse et mon amitié. On sera un couple d'amis, unis pour nos clans mais pour nous-même. Je veux que tu continues tes études de médecine et un jour peu être je te ferais partir dès qu'on le peut.

Elena sourit légèrement puis essaya ses larmes.

-Un mariage d'amitié, accepta-t-elle.

Les mariés sourirent ensemble ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils pourraient trouver une entente dans leur couple. Elena et Damon se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Quelque chose se passèrent entre eux mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Tel qu'un envoutement les deux jeunes mariés s'approchèrent et se mirent à s'embrasser. Elena fronçait les sourcils, elle était en train de l'embrasser et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie mais son corps lui disait le contraire. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ?

Damon passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme et s'allongea sur elle avec douceur tout en lui retirant sa robe.

Elena glissait alors ses doigts sur chaque bouton de la chemise du jeune homme et la retira puis elle fit de même avec son pantalon. La jeune femme savait au fond d'elle que se n'était pas raisonnable mais c'était plus fort que elle, comme si elle était obligée. Elle allait consumer son mariage avec un vampire qu'i peine deux jours elle haïssait. En un l'instant la jeune femme ne comprit plus rien à ce qui se passait, elle était nue et Damon aussi. Elle eut à peine le temps de respirer qu'elle le sentit en elle. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien mais elle remarqua qu'il fut très doux avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux.

Après le mariage, Caroline rejoint ses parents dans le salon de la maison de sa grand-mère. La vielle dame était assise dans un immense fauteuil rouge avec un verre de vin rouge à la main. Miranda Gilbert était assise à côté de sa mère et Gayson s'appuyait sur la grande cheminée en bois.

-Ah Caroline, ma petite fille tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui grand-mère, j'ai mis la bouteille de champagne dans leur chambre comme vous m'avez demandé, expliqua Caroline, mais à quoi servait-elle grand-mère ?

\- Je voulais être sûre que ta sœur consomme son mariage.

\- Attendez vous m'avez demandé aidé ma sœur à se faire violer ? cria Caroline horrifiée, maman tu le savais ?!

Miranda soupira agacé et elle se leva à côté de son époux. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit sa mère avec un visage si froid et dure.

-Tu crois que ça nous arrange ? Les rebelles sont de plus en plus présents Caroline !

\- Et alors vous avez fait violer ma sœur ! Je ne vais pas en rester là j'en ai assez de ce clan !

\- Caroline, clame-moi ma chérie, lui dit calmement son père, il faut que ta sœur et le vampire ont une descendance c'est primordiale

\- Mais pourquoi ! Au diable cette descendance Damon et Elena n'en veulent pas !

\- C'est pour cela petite sotte que le champagne a été piégée, râla sa grand-mère, Bonnie Bennette est morte, sa mort à poser trop de question, la guerre arrive petite insolant et je préfère faire violer ma petite fille que perdre cet empire !

\- Vous êtes un monstre ! J'espère que vous serez tuée pendant cette guerre Grand-mère

Caroline partit rapidement en pleurant. Elle ne comprit plus rien à sa famille. Elle avait toujours pensé que le clan des sorcières était le plus juste et celui des vampires qui prônait la violence. Elle avait tord. Son clan avait vendu sa propre sœur en mariage et maintenant son clan avait fait en sort que le mariage soit consommé sans aucun consentement de l'un ou l'autre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahis sa propre sœur et ça son clan allait le payé.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Qu'avez-vous pensé des moments avec Caroline et Elena ?**

 **Les souvenirs avec Bonnie pensez-vous que c'est utile ?**

 **Que pensez-vous des petits moments Damon et Elena ? La scène de fin vous a-t-elle choquée, mise en colère ? A votre avis les parents et chef de clan veulent le bonheur de Elena et Damon ou seulement leur propre intérêt ?** **Laissez-moi une review je les lis et j'y réponds même les anonymes et puis ça me fera très plaisir ^^**


End file.
